projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaomu
Xiaomu is the female protagonist from the Japan-only crossover game Namco x Capcom. She also returns as the female protagonist for Project X Zone 2. She is a Mystic Fox Sage of 765 years (their lifespan being far longer than a human's). She's Reiji Arisu's partner in Shinra, and also the one who trained him at his father's request. She is immature, also an avid otaku, showing an interest in anime and online gaming. She carries a sword-staff called Suiren, wields twin pistols named Silver and Platinum and can use a variety of mystic arts. Profile Before Shougo used the forbidden art of the Arisu Clan, he asked Xiaomu to take care of his son Reiji. After ten years, Reiji finally matures into a hardened warrior. During the events of Namco X Capcom, when Saya appears before Reiji, she had a feeling that events would repeat themselves and it would affect him directly. After fighting alongside Reiji and other allies across time and space, she eventually tries to muster the courage to tell the truth of what happened to Reiji's father, but missed her chance due to her hesitance. When the worlds merged, she finally got a chance to say it, but it seems Reiji figured it out. As she pleads him not to use the forbidden art, their friends arrived in time to stop him as well. As soon as they deliver the final blow to Saya, the worlds begin to return to normal. 3 months later, the man who gave them invitations became none other than Demitri Maximoff. While Demitri's party continue on, Xiaomu and Reiji decides to talk about the future and what their adventure takes next. Due to Xiaomu's age and her lack of maturity, she became a victim of jokes that mocked her for ages, and when she makes jokes about them, she got threatened by Reiji who spanks her for no reason. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone A member of Shinra. Reiji's partner, she has been in the organization for (considerably) longer than he has. Although she looks like a young girl, she is actually a 765-year old "Sage Fox," a type of vulpine monster. After Reiji's father Shougo was killed in the course of a Shinra mission, she taught Reiji how to fight in his place. During combat she uses a swordstick called "Suiren" and two pistols called "Silver" and "Platinum." She also uses various mystical arts, talismans, divination and even professional wrestling. Always cheerful, if a little cheeky. Her hobbies qualify her to be a high-level otaku who enjoys anime, comics, games, and the internet. Project X Zone 2 A member of Shinra and Reiji's partner, she has been in the organization for (considerably) longer than he has. Although she looks like a young girl, she is actually a 765-year old "Sage Fox," a type of vulpine monster. After Reiji's father Shougo was killed in the course of a Shinra mission, she taught Reiji how to fight in his place. During combat she uses a swordstick called "Suiren" and two pistols called "Silver" and "Platinum". She also uses various mystical arts, talismans, divination and even professional wrestling. She is always cheerful, if a little cheeky. Her devotion to her hobbies (anime, comics, games, the internet) qualifies her as a high-level otaku. Other Appearances She appears as a playable character in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier alongside Reiji and KOS-MOS. Saya and T-elos also appear as bosses. She also appears in the sequel Endless Frontier EXCEED. In Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu with Xiaomu, she appears as a playable character along with Valkyrie, but the game is only available in a special limited edition of Project X Zone 2. Gameplay Xiaomu first appears in Chapter 4: Arisu in Wonderland in Project X Zone. In Project X Zone 2, she first appears in Prologue 1: Shinra and reappears in Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland. Xiaomu uses her Suiren staff, as well as her Silver and Platinum guns. She also uses mystic arts to hold them for Reiji. She is partnered with Reiji, the same arrangement as Namco X Capcom. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Arisu Protective Jacket (ATK +354, HP +10000) Accessory: Serious Underwear (Ultimate) (ATK +50, DEF +253, TEC +50, DEX +50, SP +50, Mirage Cancel XP Cost down 10%) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her themes are an instrumental version of Namco X Capcom's opening theme Brave New World, Someday under the Moon (called Some day, Beneath the Moonlight in Project X Zone English version), the Namco X Capcom's ending theme, and Path to Certain Victory (called Locus to Certain Victory in Project X Zone English version). Namco x Capcom - Subarashiki Shin Sekai (Brave New World)|Brave New World (Namco X Capcom) Namco X Capcom Path to Certain Victory|Path to Certain Victory (Namco X Capcom) Someday under the Moon (NxC)|Someday under the Moon (Namco x Capcom) Music Project X Zone -Brave New World-『Extended』|Brave New World (Project X zone) Music Project X Zone -Path to Certain Victory-『Extended』-1|Path to Certain Victory (Project X Zone) Project X Zone - Itsuka, Kitto, Tsuki no Shitta de|Someday under the Moon (Project X Zone) Brave New World (Project X Zone 2)|Brave New World (PXZ 2 Ver.) The Trail to Victory|Path to Certain Victory (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 ► Some Day, Beneath The Moonlight Extended|Someday under the Moon (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu (PXZ2) Gallery Nxc-xiaomu.jpg|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) 616435-xiaomu.jpg|Xiaomu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier) SRTEFEXiaomu.png|from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier EXCEED BraveCompanyXiaomu.jpg|from Brave Company tumblr_lvie9fCNhW1r1z46wo1_500.jpg 124458d1343240307-project-x-zone-pxz_fami-shots_07-25_008.jpg|Xiaomu Closeup tumblr_lgivyukxAM1qfzwsvo1_500.png|Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom Opening) bravecompany02.jpg|In Brave Company 31-project-x-zone-3.jpg|Project X Zone Let'sGetMarried-ReijiXiaomu-PXZ2.png PXZ2-XiaomuOP-splat.png NamcoXCapcom-10thAnniversary.jpg Xiaomu Portraits .png|Xiaomu Portraits Trivia *Xiaomu, Reiji, Chun-Li and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella are the only returning characters from the original game to have new artwork in the sequel. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Cross Original Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters